


星际安魂曲/Astral Requiem

by MarauderIvy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Merlin (Merlin), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 一个关于背叛与被背叛的故事。想到哪写到哪，自娱自乐用。MA。





	星际安魂曲/Astral Requiem

他根本没想过亚瑟会用这样的表情面对他。他的视野里顿时只剩下那双睁得大大的眼睛，哀恸如烟似雾地聚拢其中，宛如一阵连绵的细雨。他又上前一步，亚瑟顿时说道：“不——”

“亚瑟——”

亚瑟又张开口，接着却闭上了。他先是摇头，接着垂下了眼睛。他不知怎地感知到梅林朝他伸出的手，缓缓地战栗了一下，向后蜷缩起来。

“我不是来.....”梅林的声音好像被一把沙子浇灭在喉咙里了，苦涩从四面八方渗透出来。他要怎么说？我不是来伤害你的？他该如何说出这句话，当他的所有举动分明表现出相反的意味的时候。

他最终还是选择蹲下身来，用完全温柔无害的姿势再一次探出手。亚瑟蜷伏着瑟缩了一下，一双冷蓝色的眼睛在金色的刘海背后倔强地辉闪着。

“我是来带你走的。”

唇角稍稍一勾，是亚瑟在朝他冷笑。

“不觉得已经有点迟了吗？”这是这么多天来梅林第一次听到他的声音，滞涩低哑，浑如一把被踩灭了的月光，浑身沾满了砂砾。他还记得在这一切之前亚瑟的嗓音曾给他何种感觉，仿佛上乘的丝绸，柔韧优雅，让人恨不得能手握其中，细细抚摸。

“是国王的命令。”梅林说。他在“国王”这个词上磕绊了一下，“我不过是奉命行事。”

亚瑟细细地打量着他，细细地，深深地——他别开了目光。

“说得好像会有别的原因似的。”他轻轻的嗓音是一阵哀戚的微风，在梅林心底掀起骇然巨浪。他默不作声，一把抓住亚瑟的手腕，用力把他拽了起来。

锁链咬着亚瑟缓慢的步伐，琳琳琅琅地在身后的石砖上作响。

从地牢到城堡的路上，亚瑟一言不发，任由宫廷法师领着他穿过一条条悠长的走廊，路过无数招展的黑色鹞鹰旗帜，最后到梅林的房间。如果不是深谙他的脾性，梅林甚至会把亚瑟的沉默误解为一种屈从了的乖顺。

把铁链穿过床头紧紧钉死的时候，梅林抬眼去看了眼他昔日的王子。微光浸透了他的发丝，浸透了他身上单薄的白色棉麻衬衣，勾勒出脸颊上深深的阴影。亚瑟低眉垂目的模样总有种不自知的纯真在里面，是平静又不露声色的脆弱。

亚瑟长长的睫毛抖动了一下，就在梅林心底掀起一场沙金色的风暴。他无端想起曾经服侍王子的时候，有天晚上注视着他入睡，替他吹熄烛火后，情不自禁伸手自他安恬的睡颜上扫过。那睫毛自他掌心里轻轻一拂，宛如拢住一只蝶翼的颤动。

“还有什么是我需要知道的吗，陛下？”亚瑟轻声说，尾音讽刺地上挑。梅林直起身来，攥紧了指尖。

“想都不要再想着逃走。”他说。恨意再一次在亚瑟眼中蒸腾起来，“因为如果还有下一次，我没法保证能救你免于国王的怒火。”

他低声说完后，转身就走，不给亚瑟困惑这后半句的时间。

 

 

梅林处理完安珀王所要求的全部公文之后，天际已出现一缕凉薄月光，月色下的卡美洛巍峨依旧，却早已今非昔比。梅林沿着空旷的长廊往回走，正好能看到城堡瞭望塔尖悬挂的黑色旗帜。他恍然已经忘了那面旗子曾经是红色的。

本该是红色的。他在心底纠正道，缓缓推开了门。为何在自己的卧房也要这样小心翼翼，会是一个梅林永远也无法解答、最终会直接推脱给习惯的问题。

亚瑟已经睡着了。他的面容在月光的洗礼下，愈发显出种不可思议的沉静柔和。没人可以注视着这样一张脸而相信他曾是卡美洛骁勇善战的王子，曾度过枕戈待旦的一夜夜，从小就只有冰冷的长剑作为玩伴。

亚瑟即便在睡梦中也不甚安稳。他连被子都没有盖，抱着梅林的枕头在床角紧紧地蜷缩成了一团。梅林上前一步，纵使没有发出一丝声响，亚瑟还是仿佛感知到了他的存在一般，细不可察地轻轻颤抖了一下。

梅林的心脏被澎湃的感情所攫住了，一阵阵揪心的剧痛。他在床前屈膝跪下，意识过来之前，已然伸手去将一缕发丝从亚瑟眼前拂开。那柔软的触感令他喘不过气，不得不狠狠咬住嘴唇才不发出声音来。

他几乎要忘了曾经抚摸亚瑟的头发完全不是什么需要偷偷摸摸来做的事。梅林现在才意识到，它和许多其它事情一样，是亚瑟独给了他的特权。只是如今那特权无疑已经随着他们之间深纵的裂痕而一并失去了.....

“你恨我吗？”他悄声问，指尖慢慢滑落下来。回想起初来卡美洛的时光，恍如隔世。梅林把头搁在床沿上，在秋风沉醉的夜晚疲惫地阖上双眼。给安珀王当宫廷法师并不是什么上等差事。曾几何时，这个职位是他做梦都在希求着的，却不想最后心愿成真之时，已是天翻地覆。

“我以为我才是该问这句话的人。”

梅林猛地一惊，睁开眼睛。亚瑟直直地注视着他。

“对不起，”梅林下意识地说，“我没想要吵醒你。”

“你没有。”

“你一直醒着？”

亚瑟不置可否，却迎着床帐顶别过了头。梅林深吸一口气站了起来。

“亚瑟......”

“你要我说多少遍我不想听？”亚瑟猛然打断了他。和以前那么多次一样，他的声音里隐藏着不易察觉的、深深的痛楚，“你不需要对我解释你的任何行为，毕竟我也已经不是你的君主了。”

”你永远是我的国王。“梅林脱口而出。亚瑟惊异地睁大眼睛，梅林目睹着讥诮在他眼中如逝水柔波，慢慢凝固成悲哀至极的苦涩。

“你不必要这么残忍，梅林。”

这是自他们重逢以来，亚瑟第一次叫他的名字。一股眩晕从上到下席卷了梅林，他不得不后退一步扶住床柱，才没有就地蹒跚起来。那短短的两个音节在他无数的记忆里穿梭而过，在他流亡的那两年间，他曾以为再也听不到这个深沉明亮的声音唤他的名字了。他枯涸的灵魂深深战栗着，渴望着，世界再一次天崩地裂。

“再说一遍，拜托了。”他低声说，趔趄了一下，朝亚瑟走去。王子戒备起来，眼中却也满是困惑。

“我说，再说一遍，亚瑟，拜托了。”梅林恳求道。亚瑟的眼神逐渐清明，他紧紧地抿住嘴唇。

一股久违的怒火点燃梅林的心：“别逼着我命令你。”他说。亚瑟毫无畏惧地直视他，眼睛里满是轻蔑。

事实证明，命令亚瑟比他想象中的还要容易。不过是一句轻飘飘的咒语，亚瑟就像被穿了线的木偶，带着几分不可置信的茫然喃喃地叫出他的名字。梅林好像一条干渴的鱼啜饮着清冽甘甜的泉水似的，不可自拔地沉醉其中，过了些许时候才意识到满室的沉寂无声。

亚瑟紧紧地咬着下唇，月光浸透眼睫，他的眼眸却炽亮如火。许久，他唇上沁出了浅浅的一丝血痕，仍然不肯乖乖就范。

梅林太过惊讶，竟然都忘了要生气。他于是就直视着那双寒冷的、倔强的蓝眼睛，一字一顿将咒语轻轻重复了一遍。

亚瑟浑身一震，霎时咬紧了嘴唇，有那么一刹那，他朝着梅林的方向抬起了手，张开的指尖却最终垂落下来。锁链一阵无助地叮当作响，他把自己蜷缩成了一团，在魔法的胁迫下痛苦地战栗。

梅林在一旁观望着，却是好整以暇，唇边泛出一丝冷冷的笑意。他毫不费力就钳制住亚瑟的下颌，逼迫他转过头来，凝视着他的眼睛。燃烧的金色映进茫然的浅蓝湖泊，很快便灼成了森寒的一片。

“我想你是忘了你现在的位置。”梅林凑在他耳边，轻声说道，“当我给你命令的时候，你所需要的就是遵从。”

亚瑟深深地颤抖了一下。“而下回，”梅林轻轻摩挲着他后颈柔软的发丝，继而猛地揪紧，强迫着他仰起头来，“我绝不会再这么仁慈了。因为你根本就不配我的仁慈，不是吗？”

痛苦宛如一把利刃割裂了亚瑟漂亮的蓝眼睛。一股近乎残忍的、报复的快感席卷了梅林的心，哄着它高歌起来，尾音却在沉默地泣血。意识模糊的一瞬，他多希望此时是亚瑟在故意折磨他，若是那样，想必不会有现在这么痛。

“你要是不甘心，”梅林哑声说，“就想想三年前那一天。现在是不是后悔了？”

亚瑟沉默了。在那双被哀恸点亮的眼睛里，梅林看到了茫然、苦涩、痛楚，却独独没有悔恨。一丝柔顺的意味蜿蜒其中，最终却如同湮灭的星辰般消失得无影无踪。

 


End file.
